


It's not the same here

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [18]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas abroad, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “I don’t suppose you serve Christmas dinner, here do you?” Aaron asks the waiter he’s English the only Englishman they’ve seen in the entire resort well the only English man that works here anyway “Or any Christmas stuff going on?”





	It's not the same here

“I don’t suppose you serve Christmas dinner, here do you?” Aaron asks the waiter he’s English the only Englishman they’ve seen in the entire resort well the only English man that works here anyway “Or any Christmas stuff going on?” 

“I’d just settle for a decent minced pie” Liv agrees not looking up from her phone at all but joining into the conversation anyway.

“Not really The Maldives are 99 percent Muslim, so you won’t find any mention of Christmas while here. But it’s not an overly horrible way to spend the holidays is it sirs? We’ve got Stretches of white sand beaches, crystal clear waters; but I suppose if you’re truly longing for Christmas lights, just go on a scuba dive the coral in The Maldives is better than any holiday decorations that you’ll see back in the UK, I know we can help you with one of the Christmas traditions” The man tells him the Essex accent seems out of place in this posh resort Robert booked them on.

“What tradition is that?” Robert asks looking up from the menu not really interested in anything Christmassy this was the whole idea of coming to the Maldives to get away from the cold and hectic time of year.

“I can help you’s get smashed mate that’s the whole point of Christmas, isn’t it? Might as well get a good use out of your all-inclusive wristbands for something init” The lad laughs he kinda looks like Finn but more muscular he looks like his nose has been broken for a couple of times and not been set properly though it looks crooked. 

“Thanks, two beers please” Aaron chuckles.

“Three beers please” Liv corrects.

“I don’t think so” Aaron snorts.

“Can’t really stop me, can you? I’m 18” Liv smirks flashing her provisional drivers licence with a smirk and then flashing her wristband that said over 18 as well.

“I don’t know how I feel about seeing my baby sister drinking” Aaron says but nods to the waiter.

“You’ve seen her smashed plenty of times before” Robert laughs flashing Liv a smirk who just smirks back.

“Look how well those times she was underage drinking turned out” Aaron tells him not impressed with either of them.

“Will you cheer up you’ve been a right mardy arse and we’ve only been here a few days” Robert tells him.

“I know that’s like the fourth time you’ve mentioned Christmas we all agreed to throw in for this place and have this be our Christmas gift for each other” Liv reminds him.

“At the time, it seemed like a good idea get away for Christmas not have to deal with the flaming chaos that’s shopping for it” Aaron starts

“Sensing a butt here” Robert tells him.

“Stop talking about me brother butt will ya” Liv jokes making both men laugh.

“No but It just Christmas isn’t the same, here, is it? Yeah the beach is gorgeous the sun is marvellous the men are fit…” 

“Hey” Robert protests hitting Aaron on his shoulder.

“I just kinda miss seeing snow” Aaron shrugs “Trust me I never thought I’d say that in my life I hate the snow usually, but I miss having snowball fights with Adam, drinking hot chocolate with you two, I kinda miss that feeling off waking up early on Christmas and the excitement of tearing open presents” Aaron shrugs.

“You wanted to come here babe” Robert tells him feeling guilty.

“I know I did, I’ve always wanted to get away for Christmas but I didn’t know I’d miss the Dales” Aaron shrugs.

“We get pay for an earlier flight home if you want? I can book one for tomorrow” Robert tells him.

“You’re kidding right? We paid £4,799 for this holiday for the three of us like hell I’m spending money to get a flight when we’re gonna be home In four days anyway” Aaron tells him.

“Babe if your home sick or holiday sick I suppose in this case the money doesn’t matter we can go if you want” Robert lets him know.

“I’m staying here if you two go” Liv interrupts.

“I’m staying we can have a little Christmas when we get back” Robert offers.

“Like we’re gonna have time for shopping for gifts” Aaron laughs.

“Babe that’s the beauty of Amazon” Robert tells him grabbing his phone and making use of the free wifi.

“Let’s agree if we ever go away for Christmas again it will be to a country that’s cold and celebrates Christmas?” Aaron asks after the waiter brings over the pints.

“Switzerland, Iceland or France it is then” Robert nods.

“Oh my god can we go skiing this summer in Switzerland or France?” Liv asks.

“You’re a uni student how’re you going to afford that?” Robert smirks.

“It’s my birthday in February you could always pay it for me for my birthday?” She suggests.

“Do you not have any uni mates you want to go away on holiday with?” Aaron suggests.

“I could do that but who’s going to look after you two idiots?” She smirks taking a massive gulp of beer.

“Shall we forget this meal in the restaurant and just got back to your room order room service and listen to Christmas songs on Spotify?” Liv suggests.

“No listening to Christmas music in this heat might actually make my head spin” Robert laughs.

“Besides I feel like a steak” Aaron tells them grabbing the menu off the table again.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter where we are at Christmas or the presents under the tree, Christmas is supposed to be about family and we’re all here to connect so let’s do it” Robert suggests.

“You get another pint in and I’ll go get the holiday rep and book us on a drum circle expedition” Liv jokes.

“He’s right we’re all together that’s all’s that matters” Aaron nods

It doesn’t matter if they’re at home for Christmas they’ve got each other.


End file.
